<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waltz of the marionettes by laachesis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149232">waltz of the marionettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laachesis/pseuds/laachesis'>laachesis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burgisverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laachesis/pseuds/laachesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>assignment n'yo for today, isummarize 'yong gawa ko. 'yong pinakamagandang mapipili ko yung ipopost ko rito. deal? +10 kayo sa quiz</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waltz of the marionettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The sky was moonless, the canvas was black as if it awaits a stroke of a brush. An artist finds beauty in the mundane. Beauty in the grotesque. The flames started to rise slowly as if reassuringly engulfing every inch of the palace walls. The devils that were painted circling around the palace in ablaze. The screams rang to the artist’s ears as bright as an allegro — amusing, upbeat, carves a smile onto one's lips. But the piercing silence afterward was the highlight of it all. As if it was a lullaby lulling an infant to sleep, a hauntingly beautiful adagio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After all, the palace and its monarchs were grotesque, the engulfing flames were the beauty. Witnessed by the artist's very eyes, hell brought onto the earth, its sinners begging for mercy as their flesh was swallowed by the inferno. The palace that outlived kings and queens, that had witnessed wars, now consumed by the flames, ceased its existence and turned into ashes. The castle that stood for hundreds of years, would not stand for hundreds more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> End.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ought to do it.” The Earl of Mathrean watched his red ball fall back down, catching it firmly with his left hand. Completely forgetting where he should be at that moment, Lord Lorenzo was laying down in front of the oak tree while his two feet propped up against its trunk with nonchalance. </p><p> </p><p>The Kingdom of Ritheaus in that time of day was lovely as expected. In its garden bloomed the peonies, next to its little irises which were slowly rising from the soils of the earth, greeted with kisses by the bees. The gardeners were occupied snipping the greens into different forms that would fit the current occasion. The trees stood firm as its falling leaves performed their own versions of Pas de Deux with the luring whistles of the breeze. Luring its listeners for sleep in that lazy high noon. These also provided enough shade from the glaring sun and cloudless blue sky in that Late-April midday. Overall, despite the heat, the garden provided a pleasant ambiance.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?” A woman adjusted herself, closing the book as the tragedy reached its denouement. Her orbs of amber observed the young earl deep in thought. Elio halted himself from doing his repetitive patterns of ball-throwing before voicing out his reply. “I yearn for progress, Miss Eloise.” He threw the ball for the last time and placed the ball to his side after catching it,  pressing the ball down on the grass to prevent it from rolling away. </p><p> </p><p>“The monarchy is all about blindly following a system by our ancestors. And the people blindly following and idolizing the people on the throne. Amusingly, the only thing that these sovereigns did right was sitting on the throne their deceased parent left for them. I praise you King Klaus of Yrreiseth, I praise you for sitting on that throne.” He continued, his hazel orbs tracing on a particular bird, flying near the branches of the old oak as he spoke. “These fools of course were absolutely delighted by the admiration.” </p><p>“Moreover, if it weren’t for their advisers, they’re lost. Essentially, the monarchy, its sovereigns are marionettes. They have no mind of their own, they were just echoing their advisers. And the advisers echo a book written by dead people as if it's set in stone. For those imbeciles it is bound; it should not be.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just echoing the book, Lord Lorenzo.”</p><p><br/>“Elio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Lorenzo.” She insisted.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in defeat. “Perhaps, I am.” The young earl propped himself up on his elbows, changed his position to sit beside the viscount's daughter, his back rested against the oak's trunk. His eyes wandered around the vicinity. It wasn't the first time he set foot upon the vast Kingdom of Ritheaus however, this was the first time he wasn't occupied by his duties as an earl. He thought to himself how marvelous the place was. It would be a splendid time for a nap or if sleep forbade itself to come; delve into numerous hypotheticals. However, the current subject was fascinating enough for it to be shifted. </p><p> </p><p>A comforting silence then invited itself. It was accompanied by the birds singing their versions of arias and its duet with the garden shears lost in their own tempos, but it was not unbearable. Eloise was lost in thought too. “I think if books like this were to be in the hands of the commoners, these kingdoms won’t stand tall for ages more.”</p><p>  </p><p>“That’s an insightful hypothesis, Miss Eloise. There’s one problem I would like to point out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Commoners in the majority are illiterate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some are—” She replied in disbelief but was cut off by the young earl before she could deliver her point. </p><p> </p><p>“However, I do not intend to belittle them. Perhaps they’re the ones who are more worthy of education. As there are things that educated people of privilege fail to see.” He stopped himself, looking at the fair maiden whose face was painted with bewilderment. “Or chose to ignore.” His hazel orbs averted their gaze and focused on the Palace of Ritheaus. </p><p> </p><p>“There are also things that education failed to provide. It’s what these commoners have, I suppose. As of the moment, I don't know what that is but I know it should be feared, Lady Eloise." Eloise was left astounded and perplexed simultaneously by the young earl she barely knows. She looked at him momentarily then shifted her gaze to the direction he’s looking at. The pad of her forefinger traced the spine of the leather-bound book seated upon her lap. </p><p> </p><p>"All kingdoms have their time of death and decay. These kingdoms will soon have their turn." Eloise turned her head towards him at the remark. He was difficult to read that young earl, making the viscount’s daughter’s curiosity reach its peak. One thing is for certain, he is enigmatic; an open book yet absolutely vague. The earl was consumed by his thoughts for him to notice how intently Eloise was observing him, it would appear that he was just talking to himself out loud, completely forgetting the young viscount’s daughter beside him. Nonetheless, she listened to the other earnestly. </p><p> </p><p> “It seems like you’re waiting for the fall of the kingdoms somehow you’re a part of. If you’re not fond of it,  why won’t you back down?” </p><p> </p><p>“I never said anything about not liking it, Lady Eloise. I’m saying it’s foolish.”</p><p> </p><p>“The question still stands.” </p><p> </p><p>“In my preference, the most foolish things are the most pleasurable, Lady Eloise.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you were the heir of the throne, would you be thinking the same?”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle left the young Earl’s lips, “How should I know?”</p><p> </p><p>Elio turned to the other. “I’m not the heir of the throne.” </p><p> </p><p>Their gaze met briefly. Their discussion was momentarily distracted by the chiming of the church bells, its bellowing echoes reverberate across the kingdom. Signaling the arrival of the bride, informing those ears that the bells could reach that the rites were starting. Both their heads turning at the sound’s source.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a man of your principles, are you?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>A smirk was carved upon the young earl’s lips. “I’m better off now, Miss Eloise." He bid his farewell, kissing the delicate hand of the maiden. "Until we meet again."</p><p> </p><p>The young earl then stood up, dusted himself off then headed to the church. He may or may not intentionally neglected the book that was still seated on Eloise’s lap. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'di ko alam. kayo lang naman babasa nito. hello, hello. </p>
<p>salamat sa pagpapahiram ng muses ayselzlzlz at jullllll lmfao sa chapter 1 pa sila lilitaw pero AHAAHAHAAH thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>